


The Centre of Me

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Part of my D:BH Drabble Requests Collection!Drabble Prompt:---: "Connor/60 wireplay (soft or kinky or angst)"
Relationships: Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Polaroid's D:BH Prompt Collection





	The Centre of Me

"Please!"

"You don't need to beg, I know what you want," Sixty said, pressing down the release catch on Connor's stomach.

Connor gasped as the panel slid open, exposing his abdominal cavity to the cool air of the room, the temperature difference causing him to shiver with delight.

"What mood are you in?" Sixty asked as he slowly began to trace up and down the wire that relayed sensation from Connor's legs to his central processing unit, "Do you think you could stand some teasing, or are you feeling greedy?"

He felt as though both of his legs were being caressed all over, signals mixing together, delightfully, spreading up through him.

"Greedy," he admitted.

Sixty chuckled, "I do love it when you are."

Sixty's fingers traced up further until he came to the core sensory junction, the place where all of the wires in his body converged.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!" he was impatient now, he just wanted to feel it. All of it.

And Sixty delivered. Rubbing, rolling and squeezing each and every connection he could with exquisite precision.

He felt, warm, enveloped completely, as if Sixty had a thousand hands and they were all for him. Nothing else could compare. His processors began to lag with the influx of information. He was nearly there, at his upper limit. Feeling squashed. Small. Delightfully delicate in Sixty's grasp. Everything else in his perception crowded out, his only focus on the and glorious pressure with that spread over him.

"S-Sixty!" he screamed out, peaking, for one brief moment he felt like he'd been completely crushed and then, his processors emptied, safety protocol kicking in as he soft rebooted. His mind now exquisitely empty. Peaceful.

When he came to he was lying in Sixty's arms. It wasn't the same, but he felt just as cared for like this as he did when Sixty held the core of him between his hands. 

He felt safe.


End file.
